Hero
by zacura
Summary: Zacura's life is running smoothly, until a certain demon and his brother pay her a visit. I know, its a crppy summery, but you'll like the story. Read and Review PLEASE!I beg of u!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The Days Grow Weary

The light grew weary as the day began to die, just as it had for each of the sixteen years that Zacura Wusake had been alive. But tonight, there was something different about the air around her. As usual, she kept an open mind and listened to the life around her. From her perch on a rock overlooking the ocean, she stood squinting at the horizon and into the falling sun.

Zacura hadn't felt like this for a long time. For once in her life, she sensed little evil in the air. This felt good. The slight breeze blew against her face, calming her. Again, the wind clawed through Zacura's blood red hair and her emerald green eyes sparkled elegantly in the evening light.

"The night is truly almost as beautiful as you are." A voice whispered into her ear. She spun around so fast that she barely had time to catch her breath.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Zacura hissed at the massive male figure that stood before her. Zacura's eyes narrowed with anger, but still she was cautious. She stepped back slowly, almost invisibly as not to show her nervousness. Zacura gritted her teeth, for she that knew that one more step back would be her doom. No matter how much she denied it, Zacura knew that she was trapped between two different deaths; Trapped between a rocky cliff going down at 90 degrees, and a very powerful demon.

But Zacura had already chosen which she would rather try to over-come. She knew that she wasn't nearly powerful enough to defeat Toguro Otouto yet. So she jumped. The wind roared in Zacura's ears and she felt he sudden chill, as she plunged into the ocean. All around her colorful fish swam lightly around her, not at all disturbing the water.

'How am I alive?' she though and she started to paddle to the surface. But no matter how far she swam, the surface never came. Zacura's mind began to cloud and her lungs begged for air. Suddenly, she took an accidental gulp of water and she felt the odd sensation of drowning.


	2. Puzzled But Strong

Zacura woke with a start. The dream had seemed so real. The same dream had haunted her ever since her master, Genki was murdered.

"It appears that the circumstances of the month are getting to me. No matter, the future is still unclear. But one thing is for certain; I will not die in the hands of the man that has been stalking me." She muttered angrily to herself. But Zacura merely shrugged off the pressure and sat up, rubbing her head. Her emerald colored eyes moved back and forth, scanning the landscape for danger before getting up and wading out into the river next to which she had slept the night before. Again, as in her dream, the water was cool against her skin. Tiny fish swam beneath her, showing their colors off to the sun. In return, the sun made the fish's scales glitter like millions of tiny disco balls. Today however, this did not comfort her. Zacura was too busy coping with very deep thoughts.

'Why did Toguro compliment me?' she though as she bobbed her head under the water.

'No.' she told herself, 'don't think of it like that. He was probably drunk for all I know, the sicko. It was probably nothing. Or was it?' She shrugged and emerged gracefully from the water. She quickly changed into cleaner dryer clothes and sat back down on the grass. All around her, roses were just beginning to bloom, birds sang songs to match their feathers, and miniature butterflies playfully around the meadow. Zacura stood, too impatient to sit and moved stealthily into the forest. Like a horse running through a field, she moved through the forest as if the trees, rocks, and roots weren't even there. Zacura was determined to catch up with her brother, Ryujiin, and two older sisters, Amara, and Hikaru. Zacura dashed by a clearing, vaulted over a bolder and landed not all so gracefully in a thorn bush.

"Ouch!#!" she cursed getting up and brushed the thorns out of her precious hair. And so, she continued through the forest, thorns and all. She sped up, jumping off of rocks and roots just as quickly as the ball of her foot touched the obstacles. Zacura barely had enough room and time to stop at the edge of the forest. One step further, and she would have been one unhappy, muddy camper.

"God damn rainy season. Always during the summer isn't it?" She proceeded slowly forward into the field, to avoid any more accidents. Suddenly, she tripped and fell several feet away. As she turned angrily to blast the offending object which had caused her to fall, her breath was caught in her windpipe. Holding her breath was the most and only thing she could do to keep herself from vomiting with shock and disgust.


	3. More Deaths to Overcome

Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been very busy. But here it is; Chapter 3 of 'Hero'. Again, I own no one. :3 So without further ado, here's Chapter 3, 'More Deaths to overcome'. :3

Her sight became blurry with silent tears. Zacura had stumbled on her brother, Ryujiin's dead body. His face was angry, and his sword was missing. Zacura tried looking in a different direction to see if her sisters had survived. Wrong again. She looked away to see her two sisters, Aurora and Hakura, who were also dead. A look of fear ruled their still open but unmoving eyes. Zacura stood, and searched to area thoroughly looking for clues that would point to the murderer, but failed. Besides, she had a pretty good idea of who was behind this tragedy.

"That bloody bastard. I will have his head served to me on a golden platter," Zacura murmured through her tears. Toguro had killed too many friends for Zacura's taste. 'I will hunt him down for this,' Zacura thought. 'I will make him pay with his life.' "DO YOU HEAR ME TOGURO! I'M COMING AFTER YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Zacura shouted to the sky, after burying her siblings. Little did she know that as she sat down to curse some more, a shadowy figure watched from the cover of the trees. Smirking, he whispered a response to Zacura's out burst.

"That's what you thinks little girl. Watch your back, because you never know when I'll be there. I'm coming for you." Then he disappeared. Meanwhile, Zacura had gotten up, brushed herself and stalked slowly back into the forest, away from the graves that she had no intention of ever returning to.

Zacura returned to Tokyo the next day, in a very depressed mood. As she entered her home, her dragon Yukimura, and cat Zyke came to greet her.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" Zacura asked her dragon, and cat.

"Everything has been fine. I was beginning to wonder if you were even coming back." said a bored voice from the doorway to the living room. Zacura spun around to find a small fire demon standing behind her.

"Oh. Hello Hiei." Zacura said lamely. She was tired, and hungry. Hiei just looked at her through his beautiful red eyes.

"You come alone?" Hiei asked.

"My family, is…. dead. I'm alone now." She answered half heartedly.

"I'm sorry." Hiei said. Zacura looked into his eyes and saw the tiniest flicker of sympathy.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Zacura asked randomly.

"We were supposed to be your welcome wagon, but you don't seem to be in the mood." said another voice. Kurama emerged from the shadows, followed by Yusuke' and Kuwabara. Zacura smiled warmly at all of them.

"Thanks for coming to see me guys. But you really didn't have to. I'm not important." Zacura said.

"Non-sense. You're very important to each of us." Kurama said. Everyone gathered around Zacura, and took turns hugging her. She fell into each embrace, and kissed them all.

"Thanks guys. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like to go to bed." Zacura said looking down.

"Don't worry Zacura. You need sleep." Kurama said kindly.

"Yeah. Common guys, let's go." Yusuke' said, and they all left. Zacura sighed, and got ready for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she plunged into a deep sleep and went swirling into nightmares.

Impatiently, Zacura rolled over, falling out of bed, landing hard on her back. She woke groggily, scrambled back into bed, and fell asleep again, completely unaware that the same shadowy figure was standing at her window, watching her sleep peacefully.

"Very soon little fire demon, you will be mine. Sooner than you think." He whispered to her, and then he stalked away, to wait. The next morning, Zacura was making breakfast, already dressed in her school uniform. After breakfast, she quietly crept out of the house. At school, she entered the class room filled with chatting students. Some of her friends were already here. Yusuke' and Keiko were already sitting in a corner talking and occasionally laughing. Her best friend, Kurama was sitting in a corner reading. (A.N/ I don't really care if Kurama doesn't even go to this school because now he does. After all, this is a fan fiction, isn't it?) Zacura walked up to him and sat down.

"Hello Kurama." she said. Actually, the two of them had quite a history together. After Kuronue' died, Kurama found, and befriended Zacura and they became friends, companions, and for the demon part of their lives, mates.

"Hello Zacura." Kurama responded.

"Hey Kurama? Thanks for last night. It meant a lot to me. I mean, you guys came to see if I was ok." Zacura said shyly, taking a sudden interest in her shoes.

"It was no trouble for any of us. Yusuke' seemed to like the idea, and all the way home last night, he was silent, and staring down at his shoes, smiling." Kurama let a chuckle slip and Zacura grinned. Hearing Mr. Ewamoto (the teacher, for those of you that don't pay attention while watching the show) coming down the hallway, Zacura got up and hurried back to her seat. Zacura had expected a lot of work but a lot was an understatement. All day, she worked, and worked, and for a change of pace, she worked some more. By the time she got home, she was so tired, tired was an understatement. (A.N/ I like the word understatement. Live with it. 'Cause you're gonna hear it a lot in this story.) Zacura had gotten home, not so much as ever blinked, and started her homework. She had worked for what seemed an eternity, but was in reality 4 hours. Focusing her eyes on the clock, it read, 10:04 pm. Packing up her things for tomorrow, she forced herself down the hallway, into her room. Sighing tiredly, Zacura dragged herself to bed, yet again unaware of the shadowed figure that was watching. But this time, there were two. The taller one leaned down, and whispered into the other's ear,

"The time is approaching rapidly brother, just a bit longer. But mind, she will try to fight us." The shorter man standing beside him gave a soft chuckle, and both once again, disappeared.

The last few weeks in September moved rather slowly. The work that they were being given, was hard, and boring. October moved a bit faster, and November is now a blurred memory for Zacura. December was in this case, a completely different story.


	4. Unexpected Visitors

Title: Hero

Chapter Name: Unexpected Christmas Visitors

Author: Zacura Wusake'

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Zacura, her siblings (which by the way, are dead now), and Zacura's pets.

_**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed.**_

Zacura: Hi everyone! I'm trying to be on a roll so here's another chapter. This is one of the longer ones that I promised. It's also where all the fun that you have all been waiting for, starts.

Toguro Ani: Shut up Zacura. It took you long enough to post chapter three. This one will probably take you forever.

Zacura: For _your_ information, I have been _very busy_.

Toguro Ani: Yeah, you mean fucking my brother? Yes I do believe that it is _very_ productive.

Toguro Otouto: Leave her alone, brother. She is the author you know, and she can do anything to you, even kill you.

Toguro Ani: Shut up. You're just defending her because she made her character fall in love with you.

Toguro Otouto: I'm doing no such thing. cough

Kurama: Stop this at once. Zacura was my mate, and she's _still_ mine.

Toguro Ani: The key word in there Fox, is 'was'. She _was_ yours. _Now,_ she's mine.

Kurama: That's not true. She's still mine!

Zacura: Will you _all_ just shut up? You'll distract the readers from my story! Now look what you did you scared all the birds away.

Toguro Ani: What Birds?

Zacura: EXACTLY! My God…. You guys are so loud.

Kurama: Now look what you have done. You have upset _my_ mate.

Toguro Ani: Did you not hear me five minutes ago Fox? She's not yours anymore. Get it _baka_?

Kurama: gasp you're so hurtful. But I still disagree that Zacura is yours. You know why?

Toguro Ani: Why?

Kurama: How can she be _yours_, when she's _obviously_ still _mine_?

Toguro Otouto: Hey what about _me_?

Kurama: Yeah, what about you?

Toguro Otouto: I say she's _mine_.

Zacura: GUYS! Look, I _don't_ belong to _anyone_. How's that?

The Guys: Yeah, that sounds fair. Hey. Wait a minute, what are we saying?

Zacura: Ok then. Sorry bout that little hold up folks. NOW ONTO THE STORY! YAY! Here comes chapter 4 "Unexpected Christmas Visitors". Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Christmas at Zacura's was confusing, yet festive. Even Yukimura and Zyke were wearing Santa hats, and scarves. In the living room, the Christmas tree stood proudly in one corner of the room. There were blue, red, green, silver and gold lights, and many little and large glass ball decorating it, and of course, who could forget that dazzling star at the top? Zacura was zipping in and out of the house all day, pampering up her dojo. She had dusted six times, vacuumed four times, washed three times, swept seven times, looked over everything twice, and did whatever else needed to be done. (A.N/ She has a compulsive disorder. What can I say?)By the time she was done, the dojo was shining, spotless, and she was proud to call it hers. It was two nights before Christmas, and Zacura was tired (and who could blame her?). Zyke and Yukimura were accompanying her sleeping on the couch. Zacura was half awake, day-dreaming (or in this case, night-dreaming. LOL.) Zyke woke suddenly, sensing that something was wrong and started growling. Zacura heard him, but paid no mind. Then, the doorbell rang. It was a long almost impatient tone. Zyke growled louder, and Zacura was shaken from her musings. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, got up, crossed the room, up to the front door and peered though the peep hole. When she saw nothing but a blur of green, she opened the door. (A.N/ You know how cheap peep holes are. You can barely see a thing.) At first she was so shocked at what she saw, that she had no reaction. When she snapped out of it, she took a step back. None other than Toguro Otouto entered and shut the door behind him. (Evil organ music)

"W-what are you doing here? What do you want? Get out of my house!" Zacura said angrily, scared to death, and angry beyond comprehension.

"We need to talk." Toguro said ever so calmly. He took a step forward, and she took a step back. He took another step forward and she took another step back. This continued until he had her up against the wall of the living room. Zacura looked around for help from her feline and dragon, but they were nowhere to be seen. Zyke and Yukimura had fled to the second floor of the house, because knowing Zacura; she would fight hard and or would probably blow up half of the house trying.

"What do you wish to discuss with me? Zacura asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling, her eyes narrowing.

"Very, private matters." he said, looking down at her. He truly just wanted to break out laughing at how pathetic this was. (A.N/ Just imagine that for a moment.) Zacura was a very well known, powerful fire demon from the demon world, and this was all the fight that he got. It was sad to see her like this; backed up against the wall of her living room wearing nothing other than pink pajamas, and fuzzy bunny slippers. It was perfectly sad, but easier than he thought. "I don't think you two have properly met." he continued, gesturing to the much smaller demon standing at his side. (No offence, but Ani is like, three, maybe four feet tall). Toguro Ani was grinning and waving stupidly at her, and started to laugh. (A.N/ Yes lady fans of Ani. This is Ani's famous high-pitched witch laugh. But that makes him all the sexier, doesn't it? grin) Zacura rolled her eyes, for one moment her confidence rising. 'Men.' She thought to herself.

"I do not wish to be acquainted with your grandmother Toguro." snapped Zacura. She was really starting to get uncomfortable. 'What do they want with me? I have done nothing to anger them. To be honest, I should be the one that is stalking them. After all, they did kill my loved ones' She thought.

"This is my brother." said Toguro calmly. 'This may take a while, but it is worth my time.' he thought. He glanced down at his brother, noting the passion, and affection that he saw in Ani's eyes. (A.N/ Wow. Ani actually cares about something. For once.) Getting back to the matter at hand, he looked at Zacura again. Zacura had momentarily glanced at Ani, but then glared down at the floor again. She was currently reviewing her options. 'Let's see.' she thought. 'I'm stuck in my own house, with two crazy guys that could easily kill me, but I don't want to burn down my house. So there's not much that I can do except wait for an opening. Perfect. Just perfect.

"I struggle to see the resemblance. Really I do." Zacura smirked.

Toguro leaned forward, roughly grabbed Zacura's wrists and pinned her to the wall, her feet at least two feet from the ground. Although she tried to kick him away with her dangling legs, it was no use. He was much too strong. He put his face so close to hers, that she could feel his hot breath on her neck, and face. She coughed.

"You're a very beautiful girl. You do know that, right?" Toguro asked slyly.

"What do you care? You don't care about anything. You're evil and heartless." Zacura snapped back. She tried to spit into his face, but missed.

"Zacura, I'm hurt." Toguro faked emotional pain, by changing his expression. "Really I am. I cared enough about you that I spent all this time stalking you, and even took the time to come here tonight to kill you."

"Gee. How thoughtful of you. You shouldn't have." Zacura said sarcastically. Tightening his grip on her wrists, he bent even closer.

"I thought you would approve." He said. He smirked down at her through his sun glasses. 'I wonder what his eyes look like. He's always wearing those out of date sun glasses…….Whoa, where did that come from. Stupid conscience.' Zacura thought, mentally hitting herself. She had been so caught up in thinking, that she didn't notice Toguro come down for a kiss, until it was too late. His warm lips brushed her forehead, and moved gracefully down to her cheek. Zacura stood stalk still. It scared her that two men had come to her house to kill her, and the fact that one of them was kissing her didn't really help either. (A.N/ Go figure though, huh?) She however, noticed that his guard was down, and she used that to her advantage. She suddenly shoved him with all her might. Thankfully for her, she shoved him hard enough to force him to let go of her. She took that opportunity to make a run for it. She ran towards the front door, but Toguro Ani stopped her by tripping her. Zacura hit the floor with a thud. But that didn't stop her. Although she knew that she would never be able to get out of the house, she stood up again, and made a run for the stairs. She got up the first eight steps, when she felt something tug fiercely down on her leg. She yelped in a mixture of fright and pain and brought her other foot down as hard as she possibly could. The hand that had held her fast, released her and she continued her assent up the stairs. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, she was panicked and out of breath. She spun around just in time to fling herself to the ground to dodge an attack from Toguro Otouto. His brother was also aiding in the chase, coming swiftly up the stairs behind his brother, and tackling Zacura to the ground, just as she was getting up again. Panting like a dog, she gave up.

"Are you going to come quietly now? Toguro Otouto asked, smirking down at her. Zacura was panting so hard, that it took her a moment to answer. Finally, she gathered the strength to nod her head. "I thought so." Toguro Otouto said, still smirking. Bending over, Toguro hoisted Zacura onto his shoulder, and carried her back down stairs, his brother following the two silently. Zacura was beginning to panic again. 'Ok, this is really bad. I don't know what to do. I need help.' She bounced slightly with each step that Toguro took. As if he lived there, Toguro navigated the hallways until he found the room he was looking for. 'Oh come on. Why is only getting worse? Why isn't Enma on my side?' Zacura had started to struggle again. She gritted her teeth, and wiggled back and forth rather violently. Her body started to become hot, and started to sear Toguro's hand. Yet he held her as if nothing had changed. Zacura concentrated harder and she became even hotter. Still his grip did not falter. He reached out, turned the door knob, and entered the room. He roughly slammed the door shut in Ani's face, and threw Zacura down on the bed. (A.N/If you are totally confused, they are in Zacura's room. For those of you that got the hints, good for you.) Outside Zacura's room, Ani was pouting. (A.N/Awwwwwwww…………….Poor baby………oh sorry. Just pretend that I didn't say that.) After a moment, Ani decided that arguing with his brother wasn't going to get him what he wanted either. He shrugged and turned to walk back to the couch in the living room. Once he reached the couch, before he sat down, he took a moment to inspect it. It was made of red silk with black and gold designs embroidering it. He settled down on it, and almost instantly fell asleep. Back in Zacura's room, it wasn't going so well. Well, for Zacura at least. Toguro was having the time of his life. Zacura was dodging around the room, with Toguro following every move she made. Finally, she was caught. She had jumped off of the bed, which now had the sheets torn, and ripped, and Toguro caught her by the ankle.

"No! Let go of me! LET GO!" Zacura screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone walking by would hear her and come to save her. But what were the chances of that? It was like, 10:00 pm or something. But she didn't give up. She kept on screaming and yelling until Toguro had had enough of it. He dragged her to him by her ankle and smacked her in the face.

"Be quiet, bitch." growled Toguro between his teeth. When he wouldn't let go of her, she started to struggle again. She twisted and kicked, and screamed all at the same time. That's where she went wrong. Toguro had shifted his position to shift his weight, and her heel dug slammed right into his cock. He howled in pain and let go of Zacura. Zacura grinned to herself, having just found his weak spot. (A.N/As if she wasn't smart enough to know that already. I mean come on.) But Toguro was on top of her in a second. He gripped her so tightly, that she let out a little squeak. But that's where Toguro made his mistake. Zacura tilted her head forward, and brought it back extremely hard into Toguro's face. He howled in pain again but this time fell backwards onto the bed, hitting his head on the head board, knocking him out cold. But he brought Zacura with him. Her head hit the headboard as well, and that was another K.O.

**A.N/ I'm sorry about the cliff hanger people, but that makes the story more interesting. I'm also sorry that it didn't get as long as I wanted it to be, but I got it longer. If you think this is disturbing, you don't need to read any further. But to those of you that did review, I thank you. **


End file.
